Book Four: Air
by Chiyo Thyra
Summary: In thirteen years the world is slowing healing. Restoration is possible with a lot of hard work and determination, but a problem arises that no one expected, forcing the Gaang to reunite and save the world before what progress they've made is obliterated.
1. Chapter One: Children of the Revolution

**H'ok, so here's deh erth...**

**Yeah, I'm back. Be skurred. **

**My brain refused to work on my novels so here I am writing Avatar fanfiction to appease me and my God complex. :D**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**PS. This is not Zutara, whatever you may think.**

* * *

Zuko shivered violently despite the large fire blazing in the hearth of his cabin. He had forgotten just how cold it was in the North Pole. How many years had passed since he was there last? Twelve? Thirteen, maybe? He was not sure of the exact number, but he knew that it was fairly great.

He had been the Fire Lord for a little over a decade. Not yet seventeen when he took the throne. It was one of the reasons his name would be remembered for centuries to come. The youngest Fire Lord and one of the Children of the Revolution.

That was what they referred to those who usurped Ozai, Zuko's father, as. The Children of the Revolution, and though they were many, the most famous of those Children was the Avatar Aang and those who aided him. Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Katara. Zuko smiled at the memory of the last time he had seen his friends. He had seen only Katara, Aang, and Mai since that day in the Jasmine Dragon. It was not until then that he realized how much he truly missed them.

Especially Katara. The Waterbender held a special place in his heart. When he had first met her, the Firebender could barely tolerate her. But with time and threats and battles, he had grown quite fond of her. She had been a soothing presence in his life after the war and made him think of his mother. And just like his mother, he would have died in an instance to save her and his closest friend, Aang.

He wondered idly if Aang would be in the North Pole as well. They wrote to one another a good deal and so far as Zuko knew, Aang was somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, rebuilding a village.

Katara though was still in the North Pole. After the old master left for the South Pole, Katara had taken his place as one of the greatest Waterbenders of the world. She was the Water Mistress of the North and trained many at the same time she was still learning herself.

A knock at the door interrupted Zuko's thoughts.

"Sire?" came the muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" Zuko replied.

"My lord, we are preparing to weigh anchor. We've arrived."

"Make sure the blue banners are flown."

"They are."

Good. The last thing Zuko needed was to have a lot of pissed off Waterbenders attacking the ship carrying the Fire Lord and the Firebenders protecting him against the assault. It would put a bit of a damper on his visit, he imagined.

Climbing from the cushion he had been sitting on, Zuko went to his closet and pulled out the thick, fur trimmed red rein-cat-skin coat he'd had specially made for the trip to the North. He shrugged it on quickly over his simple red silk and leather attire and left his cabins. The soldier who had delivered him the news of their arrival followed after him at a respectful distance.

The ship was anchored a short distance from the great wall that protected the city. Zuko and only three of his guards loaded up into a rowboat and headed for land. The closer they grew to the great ice wall, the better the Fire Lord could make out the shape crowning it.

It was a person, dressed in thick, fur trimmed garments much like he and his men wore. The hood of the "greeter's" cloak was drawn to begin with, but once the small boat was twenty or so yards from the wall, the hood was pushed back.

Zuko grinned to himself. Her hair fell in loose, dark waves about her face and her arms wear crossed about her chest. Even at a distance, Zuko knew exactly who had met them at the gate.

"Fire Nation," Katara spoke, her voice steady and commanding. "What business brings you to the North Pole?"

For all the time that had passed, Waterbenders, more so than the rest of the world, wes still mistrustful of the Firebenders and with cause Zuko could not hold against them.

"Business from the Fire Lord," Zuko shouted back from where he sat in the back of his small boat. "We visit in peace, Mistress. I swear to you."

"And who are you to swear such a thing?"

"The Fire Lord Zuko, Mistress."

The boat lurched suddenly as the water beneath them churned and forced the small vessel forward. The wall had split down the middle, forming a small opening for them to enter. In moments the Firebenders were inside the city and the wall was closed again.

Zuko had no sooner stepped from the rowboat and onto solid ground than he staggered backwards from the force of an embrace.

"Zuko!" Katara cried happily. Her hold on him with vice-like. "I had no idea you were coming here."

Zuko laughed under his breath and returned her hug. "Surprise."

"Are you here to see the Chief?" She released him and stepped back, though her hands still rested on his upper arms.

"No, I actually came to see you, Katara."

Katara beamed delightedly. "Then come with me to my house. Your guards too. I had just finished a stew when the villagers began to panic about the warship approaching us."

"Sorry about that," he replied sheepishly. "I would have taken the royal ship, but I'm not sure how well it would have fared with all the ice."

"Oh, don't worry about it. They're just all still skittish about your father's reign. You understand"

Zuko could feel his heart ache in his chest for all the people his father had harmed. Though he had once been as much an enemy of the world as his family had been, Zuko had been the lucky one. He'd had his uncle Iroh, Katara, Aang and his mother to teach him was compassion was.

Katara led him down the streets quickly. They were both quiet. Only their footsteps and the swish of Katara's skirts filled the silence. It took only a few minutes for them to reach the place the Waterbender resided in.

It was a nice house, set away from the ice palace of the North Pole Chief and the rest of the village, but not by a great distance. There were two stories to it though overall it was not very large. Zuko liked it. It made him think of Mai. She would have loved to live in a place such as this.

"Your home is lovely," he commented as he crossed over the threshold, Katara still clutching his hand.

She smiled warmly. "Thank you. Aang built it for me."

"Is he here?"

"No," she replied wistfully. "I'm afraid you just missed him. He came to visit for a fortnight before going back to Li Suing to make sure things are still okay there."

Zuko was disappointed at the news. He had not seen the Avatar in close to six months.

"Is Mai not with you?" Katara asked as she hung her thick coat on a peg by the door.

Zuko mimicked her actions. "No. She's at the Capital with Uncle, overseeing things while I'm away."

Katara's brow furrowed, but she said nothing as she stepped into another room. Zuko took a few steps farther into the foyer and looked about the Waterbender's home. It was simple and crowded with trinkets and furs, pictures and scrolls. He honestly liked it and made a note in his mind to create a retreat like this when he returned home.

"Are you hungry, Zuko?" It made Zuko smile that she did not use his title as so many did. "I've got turtle-seal and snow pea stew ready."

Zuko turned and looked at his guards who were lingering by the door of the house, unsure of what they should do.

"You men can return to the ship if you like," he said in a hushed tone. "I'm in no danger here."

"Don't send them off, Zuko," the young woman chided as she reappeared suddenly.

The Fire Lord jumped a bit. He had not realized she had returned to their company.

'There's enough stew for everyone."

Zuko smiled at his friend's kindness. She would make a wonderful mother one day. Nodding to his men, Zuko watched them remove their coats and gradually relax before moving into the wide sitting room with the low table in its center that Katara directed them to. The Fire Lord took the head seat before his men sat crowded at the other end of the table. It was their way of giving the pair as much privacy as possible.

In moments, the dark-haired young woman had a bowl of stew in front of each of the men and a fresh loaf of bread in the center of the table. She took a seat at Zuko's right and brushed the long waves of her hair over her shoulder.

"So when did you and Mai split?" she asked casually as she cut off the end of the loaf of bread.

Zuko nearly choked on his stew. That was unexpected.

"Did Aang tell you?"

"He didn't have to." Katara shrugged. "Mai would never have let you come here by yourself to see me."

She had a point. One of Mai's biggest peeves was the Waterbender that she had tolerated for Zuko's sake alone. She had never believed that Katara and Zuko were friends and had never been anything more.

"For about six years."

Katara's eyes widened. "That long?"

"It's been seven since I last saw you." There was a hint of sadness in his voice when he said that.

"Time flies," she murmured, taking another bite of the stew.

They ate in silence for several moments, unsure of what to say.

"What brings you to the North Pole then, Zuko? Unannounced, might I add. It can't be just to visit."

Zuko half-grimaced. Katara had grown incredibly perceptive over the years. Though she had been keen on emotions in their younger days, she seemed to be able to see straight through his friendly-visit, perfectly-at-ease façade.

"I haven't heard from Aang in quite some time," he explained.

"And you hoped he was here?"

"I did."

"Will you go to the Earth Kingdom now that you know he's there?" Katara's head tilted a bit when she asked him. Rather like a cat, he noted.

Zuko hesitated. He had not thought that far ahead. "Probably. I need to speak with him. Urgently."

Katara's dark, ocean-colored eyes studied the Fire Lord intently.

"What could be so urgent?" she asked, her voice a bit firmer than before.

Zuko inhaled deeply and set his spoon to rest on the edge of his bowl. It was hard for him to say, but it was why he had sought out the Avatar instead of writing to him.

Exhaling slowly, the Fire Lord's amber eyes lifted to meet the Waterbender's gaze. All at once he became the unsure boy Katara had once known.

"Azula escaped. She's out there somewhere and I have no idea what she's planning."


	2. Chapter Two: Embarking

**Yo, yo, yo.**

**To address a couple of things before we begin:**

**-I swear this isn't Zutara (though your doubts make me giggle 3). Cross my heart and hope to become a Hufflepuff.**

**-I couldn't help but pull a "Bella" it just seemed like the right thing to do.**

**-Not "Yu-key-ah" but "Yu-ky-ah".**

**That is all dear ones. :D**

**And thank you so much, those who review. It makes me happy when you do that.**

* * *

Several things happened to Katara at her guest's news. Her spine stiffened and her skin grew cold, colder than what the freezing temperatures usually made it. For a moment she felt sick to her stomach and had to push away the bowl of stew that she had been nibbling at.

Azula, the Princess Royale of the Fire Nation, was loose. She had been the driving force of her father's desire to eliminate the Avatar. To eliminate Aang. The thought sent warmth rushing through the Waterbender's face and chest. Her pulse raced in response.

"Will she be after, Aang?" Katara asked through clenched teeth.

Zuko was startled by how quickly the young woman's dread had become rage.

"We're not sure. No one expected Azula to escape her prison." The Fire Lord released a long, tired breath. "She's insane. She's vengeful. She'll want to take the throne from me. My answer to your question will be yes, Katara. She'll go after Aang, but she won't do so until she gathers supports. Strong, useful support."

"Mai is on your side, right?"

"Yes. Mai swore her loyalty to me years ago. She can be cold, but she'd die before she went back on her word. Especially for my sister. Azula destroyed whatever lingering affection Mai could have had for her when they were still girls."

Katara's brow furrowed. "And what about the other one, Ty Lee?"

"The last we heard, she was still with the Kyoshi Warriors, but that was years ago."

"And your father?"

Zuko frowned and stared at the chunks of meat floating in his bowl. "The former Lord Ozai has been relocated. Only Uncle Iroh and I know where he is now. Not even his guards know where they are stationed at."

At that, Katara relaxed the tiniest bit. If Azula and Ozai joined their powers, they would be near impossible to defeat. If they joined their powers with others of considerable strength…Katara shuddered at the idea.

"Aang can stop her," she said softly. "He's the Avatar."

"As were all the others when they were alive. Avatar or not, Aang is human first. He can die just as easily as anyone else."

"The world would stand up to defend him."

"Two and a half nations," Zuko replied, just as soft. "The Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation is still divided."

Her dark eyes widened in surprise. "Zuko?"

"Azula has more support than we could ever have imagined, but it's mostly among exiled nobles and peasantry."

Katara scowled at him.

"I'm sorry; the less financially inclined."

Her scowl vanished, but the crease in her brow was still evident.

"So you have half a nation standing behind you."

He nodded. "There are still those who believe I'm unfit to lead because of my compassion and repeated failings as a prince."

"Despite all the good he's done as the Fire Lord," chimed one of guards.

Katara and Zuko looked to the man before he continued eating.

Silence enveloped them again, the only noise being that of the gentle slosh of stew caused by the guards' spoons. Katara bit lightly on her lower lip, worry clouding her eyes.

Zuko looked from her to his own stew and took in a deep breath to force his shoulders to untense.

"Katara, I need a favor from you," he said.

She gave a dry laugh. "Odd time to ask favors, don't you think, Zuko?"

Zuko looked up to her again, his amber eyes focusing on hers. It made her sober instantly.

"Would you be opposed to sending a message to your brother?" the Fire Lord asked. "We're going to need all the forces we had the first time to find Azula."

The Waterbender frowned. "I'll send him the message. Getting him to join us is going to be the difficult part. I haven't seen in him in about five years. He's adamant about staying with the tribe."

"And Suki?"

"And their kids. His oldest girl is here with me, but he has two more in the South and one on the way."

Zuko's eyes widened. "Stays busy, huh?"

"I try not to think about it. That's my brother."

They laughed softly in unison.

"Why is his eldest here?" Zuko inquired after a moment. He was glad to have his current troubles diverted with news of his old friends.

"She's a Waterbender. Or will be."

"How old is she?"

"Twelve."

Again, Zuko laughed softly. It was a wistful sort of laugh. He had hoped to have children with Mai, but the dream was never realized. It was part of why his position of Fire Lord was so unstable; He had no wife and no heir.

"She's wants to be a healer," Katara continued. She rose to her feet to collect the empty bowls of the guards. Zuko handed her his bowl as well. Taking them into the kitchen, she cleaned up quickly. When she was finished, she walked into the foyer instead of the dining room.

Zuko watched as she shrugged on her thick coat and pulled on her mittens.

"Where are you going, Katara?" he asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

"I need to ask Yugoda to take care of Yukya for a little while. I'm going wherever you're going."

"Yukya?"

"My niece."

"Aunt Katara, you don't have to do that!"

The guards were on their feet and at the Fire Lord's side in a moment. Katara started at the high, girly voice and turned quickly to find out who had spoken. Her expression was one of annoyance and affection as she watched a young girl race from her hiding place at the top of the stairs.

"Yukya," Katara chided firmly. "How long have you been here?"

Yukya stood proudly in the center of the living room, her jaw set and chin lifted in the air defiantly. There was no doubt in Zuko's mind of who her father was, just by how she held herself. In appearance she was a slight child with ebony hair tied back from her face in a simple braid and dark brown eyes that were vivacious and intelligent.

"I stayed home from lessons today," she admitted to her elder with respect, but no remorse.

"Why?"

"Black snow."

Zuko was puzzled. "Black snow?"

"Soot from Fire Nation warships stain the snow," Katara explained. "That doesn't excuse your behavior though, Yukya."

Yukya ignored the comment and rushed to her aunt's side. Grabbing Katara's mittened hand, the young girl tugged it gently. "Aunt Katara, please let me go with you. I'm a big girl. I won't get in the way, I promise. And I'll practice my Waterbending in every spare moment I have."

Katara's face screwed up in indecision. She looked to Zuko in silent askance.

"Let the girl come, Katara," the Fire Lord said with a gentle smile. "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom. To find Aang."

"Please, Aunt Katara? The Fire Lord even said it was okay."

A loving laugh escaped Katara's lips as she patted her niece's hand.

"Go pack your things then, Yukya. We'll be leaving shortly."

Zuko could not help but smile as the girl gave a great whoop of excitement and rushed back up the stairs she had rushed down earlier.

"Easy to please, isn't she." Zuko still chuckled.

Katara shook her head and smiled. "She is her father's daughter."

The dark-haired man stood up and pushed his chair back to the table. If they were going to hunt down Azula, they needed to be leaving as soon as possible. He joined Katara in the foyer and slipped on his own coat. His guards followed his lead.

Katara left them to follow Yukya upstairs so she could pack as well. Less than a quarter hour later, both females returned, each with a simple leather satchel filled with the things they needed.

"We're ready, Zuko," Katara said. She looked from her niece to her friend. "Lead the way."

The guards exited first, then Yukya and Zuko. Katara lingered long enough to write a letter to the Chief. Along the trip back to the boat, she stopped at a small hut owned by an elderly woman and gave her message to deliver.

Zuko helped the females into the boat before he climbed in himself. The guards kicked off from the dock and rowed through the gate Katara had opened. Yukya all smiles during the short trip to the warship and retained her elation as she stood on the wide deck.

She was an enchanting child and endlessly amusing. In a lot of ways, she reminded him of Aang. The thought of the Avatar made Zuko's stomach churn restlessly.

He hoped to the heavens that they reached him before Azula, and whatever army she had mustered, did.


	3. Chapter Three: A Plan

**Bon appetite!**

* * *

_The darkness was thick with the stale scent of time. Her nose wrinkled in response to the stench._

_He was no longer there._

_A shriek of rage escaped her lips and echoed off the walls of the stone room. The darkness fled in the face of her fury, leaving the area washed blue in the intense light of her fire._

_The Fire Lord was gone from his prison. Relocated, not executed. Her brother lacked the conviction to end his life, or hers for that matter. Zuko was apt to making mistakes and that had been his biggest one._

_Azula prided herself on her ruthless nature and her pride was far from misplaced._

_She would do whatever it took to restore the rightful royalty in the Fire Nation._

_Anything._

* * *

"Yukya, have you seen your aunt?"

The girl did not look at Zuko when he spoke to her. She was focused solely on the small stream of water before her that twisted and looped this way and that under her young, but quite obviously skilled command. For moment, he was not sure if she had even heard him.

"She was on the back deck earlier," Yukya replied deliberately, trying hard not to break her focus. "I think she's sick. The sailors say she hasn't got her sea legs yet."

Zuko frowned. A Waterbender getting motion sickness on the water? He had not known that was possible. Especially considering that she had flown around the world on a Flying Bison with no trouble in their youth and they were already a fortnight out at sea.

"Thank you," the Fire Lord mumbled the reply before he set off for the stern of the ship.

He had no trouble finding the Waterbender. The noise of her retching over the tall rail of the ship made him cringe. Generally he had no trouble being around sick people, but when they began to vomit he vacated their company as soon as he was able to.

"Katara?" Zuko called out her name to give her some warning to his presence.

Despite the warning, Katara started at the sudden sound and turned quickly to face him. She had her mouth covered with a silken handkerchief. A trinket from Aang, no doubt.

"Zuko," her voice was muffled by the fine cloth, "I'm sorry you had to catch me like this."

"Are you okay?" He deflected the apology and walked to up to her.

"Just a little nausea."

"You're certain?"

Katara nodded. "I'll be fine in a little bit."

"I can make you some tea to settle your stomach," Zuko offered. "Uncle taught me the recipe."

"That would be lovely."

The Fire Lord turned and started back to his cabins. Again he passed Yukya, who had abandoned her practice to watch one of the sailors play a thin wooden flute.

"Yukya, are you hungry?" Zuko asked politely. "You Aunt and I are going inside for some tea."

The girl shook her head. "Not yet, Lord Zuko. I want to learn how to play this thing. Dad would love it."

Her words pierced Zuko's heart. Sokka was an incredibly lucky man.

Katara and Zuko continued on their walk until they were back at the Fire Lord's spacious cabins. Unlike the other cabins, Zuko had a room separate from his bedchamber that was set up with a low table and cushions. It was there that Katara settled down to watch Zuko brew his tea.

"Yukya, she's a bit painful to you, isn't she?" Katara asked softly and suddenly.

Zuko's brow furrowed. The Waterbender was more observant than he had given her credit to being.

"Just my heart," he replied. "I always wanted kids."

"What happened with Mai?"

"We were too much alike, it turns out. She never liked the fact that I rarely told her my feelings." Zuko had no idea why he was explaining this to her, but he continued. "She married one of the noblemen loyalists, Ruon-Jian. They have a son and are close to having their second child."

Katara leaned forward to gently pat Zuko's forearm. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"It's no fault of yours," he laughed bitterly. "But thank you, for the sentiment."

The silence continued for several minutes. Only once Katara had a cup of the sweet, soothing tea, did Zuko speak again.

"What of you? Why haven't you married Aang yet and saved the Air Nomads race?"

Her brow furrowed. "If I married Aang, then there's a good chance I'd lose my job."

"Really?" That seemed to amaze the Fire Lord.

Katara nodded. "I'm the master Waterbender in the North Pole solely because Pakku insisted I be the one to replace him. North Poleans aren't keen on the idea of women being anywhere but in the home. I remain unmarried so I remain uncontested. To them, if I have a lord and master I won't have time to train new Waterbenders and protect the city."

"I see." Zuko sipped his own tea thoughtfully. "That's terrible."

"Yeah, but who am I to try and change the traditions of a thousand years?"

"Aang's okay with it?"

Katara lightly shrugged. "He seems so. He would prefer us to be married, but he doesn't want to jeopardize my position."

A knock at the door interrupted them. Zuko granted their admittance and one of the guards who had accompanied him into the North Pole city stepped in.

"My lord, we're approaching the village of Li Suing. We should be docking in a quarter hour."

"Thank you," Zuko said before the guard saluted him and left again.

Katara's face was brighter than the sun at the mention of the town where the Avatar was supposed to be. It made Zuko smile and pine in silence. The Waterbender truly loved Aang, who never ceased talking of her whenever he had visited Zuko before.

True to the guard's word, fifteen minutes later and the ship grew still. Zuko and Katara left the Fire Lord's cabins and returned to the upper decks. Yukya was grinning widely and waiting anxiously for the gangway to be lowered so she could set to exploring this new place.

The trip from the North Pole had been an incredibly short one, all things considered. That was Fire Nation engineering at its best. The warships were the fastest vessel on the seas and the toughest.

The walkway had been set, but was not needed. In a great burst of salt air, the Avatar was on the ship and striding up to the small group.

Katara, unable to contain herself, rushed up to throw her arms about Aang's neck and pull him down so she could kiss him.

Yukya made a gagging noise at the scene and wandered down the gangway towards the village. Zuko thought seriously on joining her.

"Zuko!"

The loud, booming voice startled the Fire Lord. He forgot just how excitable his friend was.

"Hello Aang," Zuko greeted with a smile.

Still holding Katara's hand, Aang hurried to the Fire Lord's side and wrapped him in a massive hug.

As a child, Aang had been waifish and small. As a man though, the Avatar was taller than Zuko and equally matched in muscled bulk. He kept his head shaved to expose the arrow he wore proudly, but his jaw was dusted with a short beard as black as coal.

"What brings you to the Earth Kingdom?" Aang said, still holding to both his woman and his friend. "Are you going to Ba Sing Se?"

"No," Zuko replied with a slight chuckle at Aang's exuberance. "I came to see you."

The Avatar beamed. "This is great! Just like old times!"

"A little too much like old times," Katara interjected in a soft voice. She was the only one who would be able to sober Aang's spirits enough to break the news. "Azula's escaped prison."

Aang's grip loosened and his brow creased. "Well, that's unexpected."

"We thought she'd be after you," Zuko explained.

Aang nodded. He was already deep in thought over his choices. Katara gently squeezed his hand.

"What should we do then?" he asked the Fire Lord and Waterbender after a brief pause.

"Sit down and think it through," Zuko replied.

Katara nodded. "I think we should send word to the others though. Sokka and Suki, Toph. We'll need a cavalry."

Aang's lips became a hard line. "I can send Appa to the South Pole to get Sokka and Suki. He knows the way perfectly and Sokka knows how to fly him back. We can meet them in Ba Sing Se. Toph lives there."

"Sounds like a plan."

"But first," Aang said solemnly. "We have to have dinner."

Katara rolled her eyes playfully. "I swear, between you and my brother I'm amazed anything gets done between meals."

Aang smiled roguishly and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "You, my dear, should not be so amazed. After all, you have three and a half nieces."

Katara cringed.

"And not to mention-"

"I have to stop you there," Zuko interjected, a hand over his amber eyes. "I have no need for those images, or any desire for them."

Aang laughed and Katara flushed red in embarrassment.

With that cue, the Avatar led the two off the ship and into the village to dine before they set their plan into motion.


	4. Chapter Four: Unexpected Messages

**Thank you so much to those who review. I love you all dearly! :D **

**Again, I Bella'd the kids' names but I figured I should stay true to my habits because they die hard.**

**Two parts here. If you enjoy it, let me know! And if you don't, tell me what to fix and I'll try to. :D**

* * *

Almost everything was set for the trip to Ba Sing Se. Appa had been sent, with a letter attached to his saddle urging Sokka and Suki's presence, to the South Pole. Katara had taken charge of gathering supplies in the village and Aang had taken is upon himself to help Yukya in her Waterbending.

Zuko contented himself with watching the Avatar and the little girl spar. She was incredibly talented, he had to give her that, though it did not stop Aang from planting her firmly on her bottom time and again.

"You know, Uncle Aang," Yukya said, wringing the water from her long dark hair. "You could take it easy on me."

"Then you'd never learn," he replied, teasingly. "No one took it easy on me."

"Yeah, but you had to save the world. I have to pass one exam."

Aang chuckled. "Pakku was hard on Katara."

"Papa Pakku's hard on everyone. He's a grouch."

Zuko watched with amusement as they started another round. He envied the ease they interacted with. Yukya even included him in her direct family.

All too quickly the Fire Lord lost interest in their games and slipped silently away from the pair. He found himself wandering away from the Avatar's small home and into the village. Maybe he could find Katara and help her tote supplies.

For once Zuko was dressed down. His clothes were simple Earth Kingdom attire. No one paid him any attention and truthfully, he reveled in it. The anonymity gave him a freedom he had not experienced in years.

The villagers milled about the marketplace in an easy, relaxed manner. All faces that were not bartering were smiling and bright. It warmed his heart to see peace in action. With each face he tried to memorize his resolve to stop his sister grew stronger.

Zuko would be damned before the world became what it once was.

"Zuko?"

The Fire Lord turned to see Katara heading in his direction. A sack was slung over her shoulder. It was laden with all sorts of food and equipment. Once she was close enough, he took her load from her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile.

"Not a problem. Are you finished?"

"I just need to find some ginger and we'll be ready."

Zuko motioned in the direction he had come from. "There's a stall near the end that has some."

She smiled and started walking the way he had pointed out. Zuko followed obediently.

"Did you have fun watching Yukya and Aang?"

Zuko nodded. "They're entertaining."

"They have their moments."

They grew quiet as they approached the stall. The Waterbender stepped forward to make her purchase, leaving Zuko on the path. No sooner had she immersed herself in the cloud of the ginger's scent than she was behind the stall vomiting.

"Katara?" Zuko hurried to her side, dropping the satchel at the front of the stall as he did.

She held up a hand to make him stay away. "I'm fine."

"You've been sick since we left the North Pole." He frowned.

"Climate change. It's rough."

"This always happens?"

A pause. "No."

"You're sick," he stated firmly. "Maybe we should delay the tri-"

"I'm not sick," Katara snapped, righting herself so she could look at him.

Zuko snorted. "If you're not sick why do you keep throwing up?"

"I'm pregnant."

Another silence engulfed them. The Fire Lord was shocked by her response and unsure of what he should be doing at that moment. Katara stood staring at him, her fists balled at her sides.

"H-," Zuko struggled with the words that would break the silence. "Have you told Aang?"

Katara shook her head. "Now's not the time. He'd fret and that's the last thing we need, Zuko. A fretting Avatar."

She was right.

Releasing a long breath, Zuko ran his hand through his hair.

"You'll have to tell him before long."

"I know. I'm already starting to show. Zuko, please don't say anything"

He had no reply. Turning, Zuko retrieved the satchel of food and returned to Aang's home. Katara followed shortly behind him.

That evening passed as many others had. The Waterbender and the Firebender did not speak and the Avatar and the child played Pai Sho. The following morning the small group set out on foot for the great city of Ba Sing Se.

* * *

"HEEE-YAAA!"

The wood behind Sokka's head split a heartbeat after he dove into a snow bank.

High-pitched giggling met his ears once he poked his head out of the cold ivory hill.

"Suna, sweetie. You need to warn people before you fling a boomerang at them," he said firmly. "Unless, you know, you're fighting them."

The little girl he spoke to rocked sheepishly on her heavily booted feet. She was a pretty child with wide blue eyes, light brown hair, and a light complexion. Out of all his daughter, she was the only one who did not look like she was from the Water Tribe.

"Sorrwee, Daddy," she replied, her voice high and very sprite-like.

Sokka smiled and pulled himself out of the snow. In two long strides he was close enough to scoop the girl up in his arms. Promptly, she wiggled out of his hold and crawled about to situate herself on his back with her arms wrapped about his neck.

"That was a very good practice, Suna, but I think we should go see what Mommy and Aanara are doing."

Suna giggled happily and bounced in place. "Ani! Ani!"

"Yes," he chuckled. "We're going to see Ani."

The small girl tugged happily on the warrior's knot on top of Sokka head as he walked back to the home he had built for his wife as a wedding gift. It was far from spectacular, but Suki and the girls seemed to love it just fine.

Smoke drifted lazily from the small chimney of the building and Sokka could smell the roasting meat on the breeze. It was probably Aanara's work. Though she was ten years old, she was better at cooking than her mother who Sokka was fairly certain burned water.

He pushed open the door and hurriedly stepped inside. Suna dropped from his hold once the door was close and hurried to her older sister who was brushing some mixture onto the slab of meat hanging over the open fire. It made him nervous to watch the young girl be so near to the flames, but he said nothing. Aanara was reserved, but that did not mean she listened to anyone.

"Welcome home, love."

Sokka was pleasantly surprised by the weight pressing into his back and the arms wrapped about his waist. Turning in the hold, he smiled at his wife. In all their years together, she had barely changed from the girl he had met on Kyoshi Island. The only difference was that her curves were more ample and she had lines at the corners of her eyes. He adored those lines more than anything else about her. They let him know just how happy she was with him.

"Mmm. Thank you," he replied as he wrapped his arms about her shoulders. Dipping his head, he stole a quick kiss.

Suki beamed. "I have a surprise for you."

"Well, it can't be another baby. We've got that one covered," he replied, looking pointedly at her rounded belly that pressing into him. "So what on earth could it be?"

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "A flying bison."

It took a moment for that one to sink in.

"Appa? Aang's here?" Sokka grinned excitedly.

Suki shook her head and held up a piece of paper between her fore- and middle-fingers. "No, just Appa."

His brow furrowed as he took the message and read it quickly.

_Sokka, Suki, we need you in Ba Sing Se. Urgently. –Aang_.

Whatever the note pertained to had to be of the utmost importance. Aang's letters were chummy and never rushed like this note was.

Looking to his wife, Sokka saw her hidden worry plainly in her dark eyes. He frowned.

"We need to go. This isn't like Aang," he said lowly, not wanting his daughters to hear.

Suki shook her head, making her short brow hair fluff out. "I'm eight, almost nine months pregnant, Sokka. I can't travel. I probably shouldn't even be moving about."

Sokka tightened his grip on her and kissed her forehead.

"That doesn't mean you can't go," she said softly.

"And leave you here?" He seemed appalled.

"Sokka," her voice became firm. "The Avatar needs you. Aang needs you. I've done this three times. I've got it under control."

Sokka could not help but smile at her. His brave, beautiful, pragmatic warrior.

"Are you going somewhere, Daddy?"

Suki and Sokka both turned to look at Aanara. She had Suna balanced on her hip. He was surprised. Aanara was a stout girl, but he hadn't realized that she was able to hold her four-year-old sister like that.

"I'm going to Ba Sing Se," he replied.

Aanara smiled. "Will you see the king?"

He chuckled. "Probably not. I'm going to see Uncle Aang."

Aanara shifted Suna who was busy sucking her thumb and twisting her sister's ebony hair around her tiny fingers.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"I hope so, sweetie."

"Is Aunt Katara with him?"

"Aanara, you're going to quiz your poor father to death," Suki chuckled softly. Breaking away from her husband, the warrioress went to take her youngest daughter to her bed.

Aanara watched her mother until she was in another room then turned her gaze to her father. Her sky-blue eyes were suspicious, but she said nothing as she returned to cooking.

A chill ran down Sokka's spine. She was the oddest child he had ever encountered. It did nothing to make him love her less, but her mature mannerisms were rather spooky. Shrugging off the thought, he walked to his and Suki's bedroom and began to pack the things he would need on his trip.

His stomach was a ball of nerves, but he clung to his bravado perfectly. The tone of Aang's note still bothered him. Something was not right in the world.

Sokka was far from being the brightest candle on the table, but he sensed that much. A change had occurred sometime, somewhere and it was not for the better.


	5. Chapter Five: The Addition

**Sorry about the delay folks. Turkey was calling my name in Kentucky and I just had to give in to it.**

**Hope everyone had a great "Eat-Until-You-Want-to-Vomit" Day. :)**

* * *

"We can cut across right here and enter through the western wall of the city. It'll take two days at the most if we make good time."

"Are you sure that's for the best? That area's notorious for its bandits."

"It's okay, Katara, I took care of them the last time I went to visit Toph and her family."

Zuko gave a slight, victorious smile to the Waterbender as he rolled up the map he carried. "So we'll be fine."

Katara frowned, but said nothing more.

The sunlight streamed in the open door of the small house alongside a gentle breeze that kept the heat at bay. It was a perfect day to start the short trip to Ba Sing Se. Their bags were packed and now that their course had been set, all that needed to be done was leave the village.

The villagers were sad to see the Avatar leave, but they did so knowing that he was involved in something big. Rumors had spread through the market place that the scarred man with Aang was the Fire Lord Zuko and that the woman was the Avatar's secret wife. They were kind towards the Aang and Katara, who were told farewell pleasantly. Zuko was treated with moderate cold formality.

Yukya was anxious about leaving. She had been ready to leave the village after she had discovered that the place was of little consequence to her entertainment.

Each member of the small party carried a knapsack filled with food and equipment.

Zuko shrugged on his pack and headed towards the village edge. Katara and Aang were a few paces ahead and Yukya was completely out of sight.

"My lord!"

The Fire Lord cringed. He was supposed to be incognito. Turning swiftly on his heel, he confronted the Fire Nation guard jogging towards him. Zuko was startled to see the man, little more than Aang's age, dressed in Earth Kingdom attire. On his back was a knapsack, a concealed quiver of arrows, and a long, sturdy bow.

He stopped before Zuko and bowed deeply. "My lord, I humbly and insistently request you allow me to accompany you on this trip."

Zuko frowned. "I thought I ordered the guards to wait here at the village."

"My lord, I believe I would be an indispensable addition to your party."

"Address me as Zuko," the Fire Lord said sharply. He looked towards the pair he had been walking with. They had stopped to watch the scene unfold. "Why should I permit you to join us and not the others?"

"I am a Yuu Yan archer, sire." The man looked up and smiled. "I have never missed a shot, I am your fastest runner, and I am ready to lay down my life for you and the Avatar with no hesitation."

Zuko should have sent him back to the ship right that moment, but could not bring himself to do so. There was something in this man's features that reminded Zuko of Aang the Boy Avatar, the loyal, faithful savior, and he could not rightly deny the request.

"What's your name?"

The archer grinned. "Shoji, sire."

"Shoji?" Aang asked in disbelief.

Shoji looked to Aang and bowed politely. "Yes, sir."

"The same Shoji that got beaten up as a kid by Hide in that Fire Nation school?"

"How did you know that?" the man asked, his eyes a bit wider than normal.

Aang grinned and covered the arrow on his forehead with his hand. "I guess I'm just lucky."

Shoji's jaw dropped open. "Kouzan? The Earthbender? You were really…"

The shocked recognition dissipated after a moment, replaced by jolly disbelief. "I can't believe it. I was friends with the Avatar and never knew."

"World's full of surprises."

Yukya appeared at her aunt's side, her arms crossed across her chest and her brow furrowed with impatience. "Alright, I understand you people are old, but is there any way you could move a little faster? I'd like to see Ba Sing Se while I'm still young."

Katara rolled her eyes and reached to pinch her niece's ear.

"Ow!" The young girl rubbed her lobe tentatively. "Why'd you do that?"

"I'm not old."

Zuko shook his head as the group started moving again. The women continued bickering and the other men had begun to chat happily about their lives, leaving Zuko to his own thoughts. The first city they would stop in would be Kireiea. It was the only city of size between Ba Sing Se and the village of Li Suing. The decision was to stay the night there and continue in the morning. From Kireiea the path to Ba Sing Se was barely a day long.

There was a nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him Kireiea was significant to him, though he could not for the life of him remember why.

Zuko shrugged off the feeling with a scowl and forced himself to pay attention to the rest of his group. He had to keep on guard in this part of the world. Firebenders were not favored in this region, not that they were looked kindly upon in most places, and once false move could end not only his life, but five others as well.


	6. Chapter Six: Kireiea

**Y'all are gonna love this one. :)**

* * *

The trip farther inland was uneventful save for the few excited receptions given to Aang in passing as the group passed through the tiny villages that lay between Li Suing and Kireiea. During those times, Shoji always made certain to fall in step with Zuko just in case he wasa recognized as the Fire Lord and the excited villagers turned rabid with Fire Nation hatred.

Shades of pink, orange, and violet streaked the darkening blue of the sky as the sun slipped below the horizon. Zuko had forgotten how beautiful twilight was in the Earth Kingdom. Here the leaves of the trees caught the light and were set ablaze with the colors. In the Fire Nation there were significantly fewer trees.

"I think I see a city," Yukya spoke up several yards in front of the four adults.

Aang smiled at her. "We should be getting close by now. I think you'll enjoy Kireiea, Yukya. There are benders of all sorts that live there."

"Really?" Both females and Zuko asked simultaneously.

"Yes," Aang replied. "It's the strangest thing, but it's really cool. There are Fire-, Water-, and Earthbenders that live together like it was the most natural thing. I'm really hoping that the world will be like that one day."

Zuko's brow furrowed as the Avatar's word sank in. He stayed silent as the others chatted idly. By the time they were at the low walls of the city, Zuko remembered the importance of Kireiea to him.

Natsuko, Uncle Iroh's long dead wife and his namesake, had been born in Kireiea.

"I know this place," Zuko said under his breath. Shoji's glance flickered to him, but the archer said nothing as the great doors embedded in the walls swung open to admit them to a waiting crowd.

True to Aang's word, the people were very different from one another yet they interacted with one another peacefully. A delighted wave of applause greeted the group as they made their way through the path made for them. It led through the city and to the great stairs leading up to the palace.

The entire palace was made of polished, dark brown stones that glimmered in the torches that had been lit for their arrival. Zuko was unsure of how the Kireieans had known of their approach, but he said nothing in complaint as the doors of the palace opened to admit them to the main receiving chamber of the king.

People crowded this area too, all clamoring to see the Avatar. The chamber itself was just as Iroh had described it to his nephew years before. The room was flanked by large marble columns bearing a single character of the Earth Kingdom alphabet wrought in gold on it. Underfoot the brown stones had become marble as well and lead to a dais set at the far end of the room. Upon the dais sat a simple throne carved of four stones with a silken cushion serving as the seat.

Before the throne stood a tall man who Zuko placed around his Uncle Iroh's age at the very least. At his side stood a younger woman who bore a striking resemblance to the man. They were both dark-skinned with broad foreheads crowned with widow's peaks. The man's eyes, however were a rich amber color and his nose wasvery much aquiline whereas the woman's nose was button like and her eyes a vibrant blue. Her hair was a deep brown and his was silver from age.

"King Kazuo, Princess Baruni," Aang greeted with a polite bow toward the dais. The rest of his group followed suit. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

Kazuo and Baruni returned the gesture.

"The pleasure is ours, Avatar Aang," the king replied.

"May I introduce the rest of my group," Aang said, turning to the others. "Yukya of the Southern Water Tribe, Katara, Water Mistress of the North Pole, and Zuko and Shoji of the Fire Nation."

Each member of the party inclined their heads at their introduction.

Kazuo grinned broadly and descended the steps with his arms wide. "Welcome to Kireiea. It is our honor to have you stay with us."

"We have prepared a dinner for you," Baruni said, coming down with her father. She held her skirts up the slightest bit to keep from tripping.

Katara smiled at that. "Then we should freshen up for dinner."

"Of course," Kazuo replied, his deep voice echoing in the great chamber. "My daughter and sister will show you to your rooms."

Baruni inclined her head towards the men before she started for a door off the right of the dais. "Follow me."

Aang, Zuko, and Shoji did as she told them to. Only Zuko gave a backwards glance towards to Katara and Yukya who were being lead in the opposite direction by another dark-haired woman who was younger than the king, but far older than Katara.

"Would you prefer to share a room or retain separate ones?" the king's sister asked as the trio walked down the hallway.

The hallway gave wave to an open veranda that wrapped about a large courtyard. Katara and Yukya both were astounded by the beauty of it. The trees towered over flowerbeds planted in the designs of lotuses and turtle-lions. A small stream fed a pond that reflected a great white marble pavilion built behind it.

"Lady Katara?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," the Waterbender replied with a slight flush. "I was swept up in how beautiful this place is."

The princess smiled knowingly. "Yes, I was rather astounded when I first came here too."

"You mean you didn't grow up here?"

"No. I was raised far away from here. I was an adult when I came to live with King Tyan, King Kazuo's father. He had lost his own daughter many years before that and readily accepted me into his family. Kazuo even took to referring to me as his sister." The princess smiled at the memory. "King Tyan was a good man. Kazuo is very much like him."

"When did he pass?"

"Oh goodness, it's been many years now. Died of a broken heart."

"Aunt Katara there are turtle-ducks in the pond!" Yukya exclaimed happily.

Katara smiled. "Go play if you want. I'll put our stuff in our room."

The young girl needed no other permission. In a heartbeat she left the two older women, forgetting all about her formal façade.

The two women laughed softly. "Your daughter?"

"Niece."

"Either way, treasure her. She could be gone before you know it."

Katara studied the woman closely. She had Fire Nation blood in her, that was certain. "What's your name, princess? I'm afraid I didn't catch it."

"Romin," she replied with a wry smile.

Romin led Katara along the porch in silence before she stopped and opened a set of narrow double doors. "This will be yours and our niece's room. Dinner-"

A gong sounded somewhere in the palace, making Katara jump. "-is ready. Join us whenever you wish."

With a polite bow to Katara, Romin left, presumably for dinner.

If Zuko had thought that the commotion of their arrival had been remarkable, he was not quite sure how to describe the chaos of dinner.

He had been seated across from Aang in the second chair of honor. Shoji was at his side and Katara at Aang's. Yukya was seated by her aunt and by her the King's sister.

The noise of the Great Dining Hall reverberated on the inside of the Fire Lord's skull. The dull ache in his head stirred up a mild case of nausea that made eating difficult. Instead he moved his food about the golden plate before him with his chopsticks.

"How do you like Kireiea, Lord Zuko?" the king asked suddenly.

Zuko's spine went rigid at the formality used by the Earthbenders for those of noble birth.

"It's beautiful," he responded after he cleared his throat. "I've never seen a more enchanting place."

Kazuo beamed. "My father always had good taste."

Zuko nodded his agreement and shifted his gaze from the king to the others he sat with. He was startled to find the king's sister staring back. She averted her eyes after a moment.

Her eyes were golden, a much lighter shade than her brother's. It made Zuko frown slightly.

The evening passed in merriment. It was nearing midnight when most of the relatives left for bed or to indulge in brandy. Katara had put Yukya to bed hours before, Aang was playing a game of Pai Sho with the king and Shoji was deep in discussion with the princess, Baruni. Zuko sipped a glass of brandy he had been given and watched the others with a smile. He enjoyed the tranquility of Kireiea and made a note to return for another visit once the business with his sister had been squared away.

"Zuko, come here!" Aang shouted happily from where he sat with the king. To their side sat the sister, playing a strange, stringed instrument.

The Fire Lord lifted himself from the chair and moved over to the trio who were all laughing.

"Zuko, Kazuo doesn't believe me about that incident on Kyoshi."

"Which one?" Zuko recalled the entire peace-treaty/apology trip from his youth had been worthy of a comedy play.

Aang laughed again. "You and the Elephant Koi."

The Fire Lord covered his eyes with his hand. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Never!"

"So you really did ride the Elephant Koi?" the princess asked, her voice soft and amused.

Zuko nodded. "If you can call 'slipping off and getting bit on the backside by a eel-seal' riding, then yes I did, ma'am."

All four of them laughed again.

"Oh, Lord Zuko, you haven't met my sister, Romin."

"Romin?" Zuko looked at her with an arched brow. That was an unusual name.

Romin inclined her head. "My parents were unusual people."

The Fire Lord watched her as she laughed again. Romin was a pretty woman despite her age. Her golden eyes were kind and framed by laugh lines; her once dark hair was streaked with silver. The gentle oval of her face seemed familiar, but Zuko was not sure where he could have possibly met this woman before.

His humor ebbed with each of her movements. It was her smile, the smile that had been branded into his memory, that made Zuko's muscles completely relax, threatening to make him faint then and there from the shock of recognition.

"Romin," he managed to speak evenly. "Would you care to show me to back to my rooms in the South Wing? I'm afraid I've forgotten."

"Certainly." Setting aside her instrument, the princess gathered her light green silk skirts and excused herself from the Avatar and her brother.

Romin led Zuko out of the hall and onto the veranda that led to every guest room of the palace. The king and his direct family had rooms elsewhere that were far less easy to access. The two were silent until they reached Zuko's room.

"Here you are, Lord Zuko," Romin said, opening the doors for him. She smiled and folded her hands in front of her.

Zuko folded his arms across his chest as his brow furrowed when he looked at her.

"Romin…part Roku and part Ta Min, right?"

Romin stiffened, unsure of how to answer.

"Clever cover unless someone shares the same lineage, Princess Ursa."

Slowly, a smile spread across the princess's face. It was filled with joy, sorry, and pride, much like her golden eyes as she looked up to him.

"Iroh did well in raising you," she replied softly. "I wish it had been me."

Zuko felt something snap inside him. Any anger he could have felt over her not revealing herself right away vanished. Tears welled up in his eyes, but before they could fall, he wrapped his arms about the lithe woman and buried his face in her shoulder.

Ursa wrapped her arms about her son and soothingly stroked his hair. Tears lined her own eyes, but she blinked them back. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Zuko."

"I don't care, Mom," came his muffled reply. "You're alive."

"Yes, darling. I'm alive and I will never leave you again. I swear it."


	7. Chapter Seven: Scars

**Though it grieves me to do this, but I'm going to have to update my Avatar fic **

**What I have in mind for this story is rather elaborate and is going to take a while. The chapters, however are not flowing as easily as I had hoped they would, the reason being**** I'm not getting enough expressed interest in this story. Six chapters, ten alerts for this story, lots of hits, and yet I only have roughly three reviews per chapter. That is rather disheartening. **

**To those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much. You're the only reason I keep writing fanfiction. You guys inspire and motivate me and I wish I could give you bear hugs and cookies!**

**I'm not asking for much, no in depth analysis of my work, just a few words expressing encouragement, your thoughts, what you like, what you don't like, what I can improve on, what I'm doing well on.**

**Anyways, now that that's out of the way, here's a little filler chapter of happiness, rage, and revelations. Pardon it's brief nature. I just wanted to give y'all something.**

* * *

Ursa and Zuko spent much of the night seated in the sitting area of Zuko's rooms. They laughed and cried for hours, remembering their few memories together and Zuko's tales of his friendship with the Avatar.

"Enough about me, Mom," he said as he watched her wipe her eyes with her sleeve. She was still chuckling as she met his gaze. "How did you manage to hide for so long? I scoured the world for you."

Ursa smiled gently and reached out to pat her son's hand. "I've been here in Kireiea. Little attention is given to this city."

His eyes fell to her hand. For the first time, he noticed the burn scar blazed across the back of it. Fury welled inside him at the sight of it.

"Who scarred you?" he demanded.

Ursa retracted her hand quickly and cast her eyes away. She was shame-faced.

"Mom, please."

"Your grandfather," she murmured in response. "The night I killed him."

Zuko sat back in his chair and stared at the elder woman with a stoic expression. It had always been hinted that Princess Ursa had been the cause of Fire Lord Azulon's death, but to have it finally affirmed was a whole new sensation.

There was no anger, just disbelief that his kind, gentle, loving mother could do something like that.

"You hate me now, don't you?"

"No," he replied sincerely. "I just can't believe you did it."

Ursa gave a light shrug. "A mother bear will do whatever it takes to protect her cub."

Again, she reached out, though this time is was to touch Zuko's face. Zuko closed his eyes at the cool touch of her fingertips.

"I wish I could have protected you from that," she said remorsefully.

Zuko opened his eyes to stare at her. "Don't. It's turned out to have made me a better man. Every morning I look in the mirror and am reminded of father's cruelty. It's gives me the strength I need to be nothing like him."

"Such odd logic, my little cub," she said, almost amusedly.

"Gets me through my day."

Again they laughed together, reveling in the fact they were reunited. There was no way possible that the moment could be trumped in Zuko's book.

He had waited years to find some trace of his mother. After all his searching, he found her when he had not been looking for her.

The world could crumble around him and Zuko would remain convinced that life could get no better than this.

* * *

"So, do we have an arrangement?"

The dark amber eyes examined the leather pouch on the table top before they flickered to meet golden ones.

The man the amber eyes belonged to was far larger than the woman who sat before him. Though they were both dark-haired and light-eyed, he was bulky and handsome, his skin bronzed by the sun.

She on the other hand, was slender from malnutrition and pale in a sickly way. Her hair was tangled and hung loose to her waist. Black half-circles rested below her wild eyes and made her look even more ragged than she really was.

Prison did that to a person though, he imagined.

"I could probably get a much better price for turning you in, princess," the man said. His voice was deep and taunting.

Azula ground her teeth to tamp down her anger into a manageable form.

"I knew your father, Hito. He was a great man."

"And now he's a dead man. What does it matter?"

"Please understand me," the princess said calmly. "Help me and I'll help you. With Zuko off the throne, I'll be Fire Lord again. And I'll remember you when that day comes. How would you prefer I remember you?"

Hito considered her words carefully. He stroked his ebony beard as his options flew about his brain.

"You'll continued to pay me in stolen gold?"

"Who cares where the gold comes from so long as it ends up in your pocket?" Azula countered with a smirk. "You're too much like your mother to give a damn."

He smiled at that. "You have yourself an ally then, princess."

Azula's smirk spread into a full grin as she reached to shake the massive hand of the man before her. Hope had been restored to her cause.


	8. Chapter Eight: Ladies

**Oh my word. I had no idea so many of you liked this :)**

**Due to the in-pouring of reviews, I am repealing my previous announcement. Thank you so much, everyone! Spirits are lifted, though I'm afraid I had to chase down my Muse with a mace to get the last part out.**

**The next chapter will be much better! Cross my heart! **

**They'll arrive in Ba Sing Se to a few surprises. :)**

* * *

Hito's arms were crossed about his chest. One arm was raised enough to hold a scratched up ivory pipe to his lips. He bit lightly on the stem and leaned back against the wall of the Earth Kingdom building.

The princess was up to something. He could not tell what her plan was just yet, only that it looked like a shabby, desperate one and he was prepared to laugh at her when it failed.

His golden eyes skimmed over the passing people, taking brief notes in his mind. There were several couples of varying ages. A group of children played a game involving a ball by the shop across the way that the princess had disappeared in to almost half an hour before.

Hito's gaze widened as a young woman exited the store. She was dark-haired, fair skinned, slenderly built, and dressed in the simple, yet fine, clothes of an upper middle class lady. He had always had an eye for beauty and a penchant to chase it, which he was so inclined to do now.

The princess was a big girl, she would find him later.

Knocking the coals from his pipe, Hito slid the batter piece of ivory into the pouch at his hip and pushed himself off the wall.

The woman had opened a parasol to keep the sun off her face. It was the perfect object to follow in the crowd of villagers. She walked only a block or so before stopping at a stall boasting the "finest jewelry in all the Earth Kingdom."

Hito reached out and picked up a sparkling amethyst set in gold.

"I would suggest this piece, miss," he said, dipping his head so he was closer to her height. "But I'm afraid your eyes would outshine it."

The parasol snapped shut a moment before it whacked Hito hard across his chest.

"Pig," the young woman snapped. Her nose was wrinkled in disgust.

Hito held his chest where she had hit him and leveled a furious glare into her gr-…gold eyes? His jaw dropped open.

"Azula?"

Another whack with the parasol.

"Shut up, you idiot," she hissed venomously, low enough for only the two of them to hear. "If I'm in prison again I can't pay you."

Hito rubbed his sore pectorals and frowned. The princess cleaned up nicely, but he was not quite sure why she had cleaned up to begin with.

"What's with the get-up?"

Azula opened the parasol and let it rest against her shoulder. "What? You don't think I look stunning?"

Hito snorted. "You almost pass for a lady."

Azula rolled her eyes and started walking away. Hito followed.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked after a moment of walking in silence.

"We're going to a party."

That cleared everything up. "Oh are we now?"

"We are," she replied with a wry smile full of concealed malice.

"Where?"

"Ba Sing Se."

"Are we going to see the king?" Hito asked sardonically. "I don't think I'm dressed properly."

Azula snorted. "We're going to see my brother, not the king."

"Fire Lord. Even better."

"He is not the true Fire Lord!" The princess' golden eyes snapped fire as she cut them to the hitman.

Hito shrugged and fished in his pouch for his pipe. "Either or, how do you know he's Ba Sing Se?"

"My brother is not the most creative of creatures," Azula explained simply. "He'll go crying for the cavalry as soon as he finds out I'm free."

"And the cavalry is?"

"Myths. Glamorized anarchists. Take your pick."

Hito decided to let his inquisition die there. The princess obviously was not one for being to the point and he was not one for fishing for answers. Not that it matter, he was only there for the gold.

* * *

"You're Zuko's mom?"

Aang stared wide-eyed at the older woman seated by the Fire Lord at the private breakfast table of the king. He had never thought for a moment that Ursa was still alive. And that he had known her for close to ten years. Guilt washed over him with the knowledge that at any time he could have reunited Zuko with the woman who had birthed him.

Ursa nodded and gently patted her son's hand. "Yes. I've been hiding here for years, under the protection of Iroh's family."

"Iroh's family?" The Avatar seemed confused by what she had said.

"His In-laws," Zuko explained. "Iroh's wife was a princess of Kireiea."

"Did Iroh know you were here?" Aang asked.

The woman shook her head. "I never tried to contact him or Zuko. I thought it would be for the better. At least until the world calmed down."

Zuko looked down the table to the young woman he had known for so long. She had been silent all morning. The food before her remained untouched, but was rearranged several times on her plate.

It made Zuko feel guilty. He had his mother back, but Katara would never get hers.

"Will you be coming along with us?" the Avatar asked, his head tilted slightly as he watched Ursa.

"No," Ursa replied. "I'm returning to the Fire Nation to be a second regent for Zuko."

The Fire Nation royals exchanged a smile.

"We should probably leave soon," Katara finally spoke up softly. Her eyes remained focused on her plate. "Ba Sing Se is still a good ways away."

Aang looked to the Waterbender with a subtle crease in his brow. It was obvious he felt her pain. "Katara's right. I'll go find Yukya and Shoji and tell them to pack up."

"I think they were in the inner courtyard. Shoji was teaching her how to shoot a bow," Ursa said.

Aang inclined his head in thanks. Standing up, he moved down to the Waterbender's seat and held out a hand to her. "Katara, would you walk with me?"

Katara lifted a grateful, glistening gaze to the Avatar as she took his hand and left with him.

"You should probably go pack too," the Fire princess said to her son. "I'll see you at home. I promise."

Zuko hugged his mother tightly once again, almost afraid to let go of her for fear that she would disappear.

"I love you, Mom," he said.

Ursa gently patted his back. "I love you too, Zuko. Now go. The world needs you again."

With a grudging smile, Zuko rose from the table and returned to his room to pack his bag and write a letter to Iroh for his mother to carry back to the Fire Nation.

Within the hour, after their hosts had been thanked and Zuko torn from his mother for a second time, the small group set out to the city of Ba Sing Se, utterly unsure of what actually waited for them there, but no less hopeful than they had been thirteen years before.


	9. Chapter Nine: The Queen

**I am SO sorry that I haven't updated sooner. The holidays kind of spirited me away and I haven't been with internet since Christmas Eve (I think). Anyways, I hope everyone had a great holiday season and a fabulous year and this upcoming one is kick-ass.**

**With love,**

**Chiyo**

* * *

"Mom, you have to wear the shoes."

"The hell I do."

"Mom, please. For once can't you just…not be pig-headed?"

The petite brunette narrowed her unseeing eyes in the direction she heard her son's voice. "I'll have you know, little man, I did not trapsy about the world and face down the Fire Nation so you could sass me."

"I'm over here, Mom. You're talking to an echo."

Toph felt a gentle hand on her shoulder guide her into the stance she was supposed to be in. Her arms crossed irately over her silk-clad chest and she squared her chin, causing the golden baubles to jangle in her ears.

"One day, Hideo, I promise you, I'm going to show you what makes me an Earthbending master," she said sternly.

Hideo smiled and nodded. He knew her threat was insincere, as they always were, but it made her happy to make them nonetheless. His mother was just generally a grouchy woman.

"Yes mother."

Toph snorted in quite an unladylike manner before a moment of silence descended upon the pair.

"So…" the young man ventured. "Are you going to wear the shoes or not?"

"I'm not wearing those shoes!"

"We can cut the soles out. Would you wear them then?" he replied, edging on exasperated.

Despite herself, Toph smiled. She was proud of her boy. He was ever the peacemaker and just barely ten. It was a bit scandalous, of course, for the age difference between them to be only fifteen years, but as with many other areas of her life, Toph really just didn't care.

At twelve she had become a master in not one, but two forms of Earthbending. Why not get married at fifteen and fall in love and have a baby? She had been able to handle it just fine, unlike so many others she had heard of.

"Okay, let's have the maids cut out the soles. While they're doing that, why don't we find the cooks and brace them for Aang and Sokka's appetites?"

"Someone called?"

Toph and Hideo's heads jerked up in the same direction. The former broke into a wide smile as the voice registered in her mind.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed happily. "We weren't expecting you yet."

The Water Tribe Chief strode into the room and swept Toph into a tight embrace.

"Put me down you lug!" She laughed as Sokka set her back on her feet and playfully punched his arm.

Sokka rubbed the spot she had hit and laughed as well. "Glad to see being Queen hasn't changed you any."

"Much to my parents' displeasure."

"I still can't believe you went back to them after all that." He gave a low, disbelieving whistle. "Never saw it coming. Or all this."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Just who have you been talking to? I didn't think anyone but Aang knew I married the Earth King."

"The servants," he replied, jerking a thumb towards the room he had just come from. "They were talking about the Barbarian Queen they serve. I could only assume they meant you."

"And we always thought you were a little dumb…Hmm, Barbarian Queen. I like it. They're getting more creative." The dark-haired woman laughed. "Oh, Sokka. You need to meet my son, Hideo."

The boy pushed the thin-framed glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and stepped forward with a warm smile and extended hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe."

The tall man was certain his jaw had dropped to the ground. There were only so many surprises he could handle in a day and his quota had been filled when he had learned Toph had married the Earth King.

"Y-your son?" Still shocked, Sokka shook the much smaller hand politely.

"Yep. My pride and joy. I've got a daughter too. She's in the nursery asleep. Or rather, should be."

"How old are you, son?"

"Ten since last month."

Sokka looked to Toph with a bewildered expression. "Fifteen?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. I just never pegged you as a maternal type…"

She shrugged. "You and most the world. Get over it. Hideo, would you mind going to make sure that Emi's nurses are getting her ready for the banquet?"

"Yes, Mom." Though she couldn't see it, Toph felt her son's perfect bow before he left the room.

Sokka watched him go and shook his head a bit. "Quite a, uh, formal child you have."

"I know," she sighed. "I've tried to make him a little less uptight, but no luck. I can only hope he grows out of it. I blame his father."

The man could only laugh at that. It delighted him that the Toph would stood before him was still the same hard-ass she had been as a little girl.

Toph grinned as Sokka's laughter filled her ears. It had been far too long since she had been around any of her old friends.

"Do you know when the others will be here?" Sokka asked after the laughter had died down.

She shrugged again. "Sometime later this afternoon. Just before dinner I think."

"Nice, then shall we find some mischief to cause until then?"

For the only time that Sokka could ever recall, Toph clapped her hands together and gave a wicked, yet still incredibly girly, giggle.

"Sokka, have I mentioned that I missed you?" Reaching out, Toph took Sokka by the crook of his arm and led him from the room, down the halls she had memorized perfectly in all the years she had lived in the palace.

* * *

"So this is where the Earth King lives?"

Katara looked down to her niece with a smile. "It is."

"Fancy," the young girl replied with a low whistle.

Shoji nodded his agreement. Zuko, was possibly more quiet than he had been during the entire trip. His brow was creased, almost in anguish as the group walked up the steps and into the receiving hall of the Earth King's great palace.

Ba Sing Se was a poltergeist for the Fire Lord. It haunted his dreams even though he had set things right years before.

Apparently though, absolution was not always a remedy for a guilty conscience.

Crowds had gathered in the receiving hall as they had in Kireiea. They cheered for the Avatar and the celebrated heroes he traveled with, but still Zuko could feel lingering malice in some of the gazes he met.

The king and queen were on the dais at the far end of the hall, the king seated on an ornate golden throne as the queen stood to one side and a young boy and an older woman who held a baby stood at the other. Zuko had never actually met the Earth King or his family and found himself intrigued with them.

The king was a man shorter than him with thick glasses and intent eyes. His mouth was set in the dignified smile of a monarch, but Zuko didn't know if there was true happiness behind the gesture. The king knew why they were there.

The queen shocked Zuko when recognition finally hit him. Incredibly short and attractive, she had light green eyes that gave away the woman the silken robes hid.

Toph Bei Fong. As Zuko lived and breathed!

Unable to control herself, Toph gathered her skirts in her hands and hurried down the steps with an incredible ease. She released them just as she flung her arms about Katara and Aang.

Zuko, Shoji, and Yukya stood back and watched the happy reunion. The Fire Lord frowned when scandalized whispers of court ladies reached his ears. He had never had much of a use for such ladies, but there was nothing to be done about them he supposed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

The Fire Lord gave a start as he turned to look at the man who had joined them. He relaxed when he realized that the fully-grown Sokka stood beside him. With a smile, Zuko held his arm out to him. "Like old times."

Sokka grinned and took the offered arm in a fraternal gesture that was a handshake on a larger scale.

"It's good to see you've survived leadership," he joked.

Zuko laughed dryly. "Surviving. That's about right."

"Daddy!"

The Water Tribe chieftain stumbled backwards as his daughter jumped onto him and flung her arms about his neck. "I missed you too, Yukya. I've been standing here for five minutes at least."

"What can I say," the young girl said with a shrug. "I got your powers of observation."

Sokka grimaced playfully. "You poor dear."

Despite the envy that gnawed at his heart, Zuko smiled at the pair. It didn't matter that the reason they were all together was ominous.

All that mattered in that moment was that they were all together.


End file.
